izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zim A Dee Doo Dah?
(This is continued from Gaz, Taster of Pork) A blue garbage truck rode across the dim-lighted street stopping by each house. Each stop a man in his mid-thirties would hop off the edge of the back of the truck and grab the whole garbage can and toss the white bundle into the bin. It wasn't a while until the garbage truck passed by a familiar house that belonged to a certian big-headed boy, as the man picked of the bag a medium box looking device fell to the ground without making a sound and the truck continued to the next house. "Hey.. What's this?" Miz picked up the device and opened it. It glowed a blue gleam as words appeared on the screen. "The Sense of the Shadowhog? Sounds like my kinda thing..." Miz said then pushed a button. "Aww man. The erson who owned this must've already used this... eh spell." Miz said then pressed another button. The screen shifted as it went to another spell. She passed by many spells, some disturbing, some really disturbing and some plain out gross. "Hmm this sounds decent." Miz said. "The Smiling Salamander. Gives anyone whom chosen to be indescribably blissful for eternity. Zim surely needs that. He's barely ever happy. Ah well." Miz said tossing aside the device. As she walked away the device smashed into pieces as it hit the pavement but glowed a bright green as it's curcuits crashed. "Where have you been?!" Zim glared at Miz as she entered the house. "Since when were you my parent?" Miz said eyeing Zim then walking to the couch to pick up her iPod. Zim slapped her hand as she reached. "I ''don't ''think so." Zim said snatching the small mechanism and placing it in his pocket. "Um hey. That's not yours." Miz said crossing her arms. "Until you actually listen to me it is. Now you know I don't like yu going out in the middle of the night it's dangerous!" Zim said. "Please Zim. I'm 16 just like you. Not a little smeet. Now stop talking to me like I am." Miz said getting up and walking to the wall where she placed her hand and the wall flipped, she was gone, the wall then flipped back. Zim sighed than went down to the labs. After an hour of working on his latest plan Zim grew tired as his eyes drifted. Zim snapped back up, growling to himself. "Stupid Miz, and her stupid sleeping. Now it's getting to Zim." After another 30 minutes of struggling to stay awake, Zim fell asleep. Behind him Miz entered through a secret corridor she made herself. She noticed Zim and sneaked by as silently as possible. "I know that butt-worm hid my iPod somewhere around here." Miz said searchig up and down for it. She then looked over at Zim. She looked more closely than... there! There it was! Her iPod! ...Under Zim's hand. "Shoot." Miz said then slid over back to Zim. Carefully she grabbed the earphones and tried to pull the iPod from under. She sighed as the earplugs unlugged from the device. "Great. Now it's gonna be almost impossible to get it now." Miz grumbled. As she turned to leave a green glow emitted from the vents. Miz jumped and hid behind a small pillar as she watched secretly. As if a snake the glowing forms gathered together and started towards Zim. Miz shrieked confused. Hadn't she already broken the spell-caster thing? She turned as a bright light gleamed then disappeared. She looked towards Zim. Nothing looked new. Except he was smiling. Miz shrugged then went back through the corridor and to her room. Later the next day, Miz entered the kitchen where she found Zim his wig torn to shreds and his uniform tattered. "Whoa! Did an experiment explode in you lab?!" Miz said. Category:Stories